equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brad
"''What can I say? Well nothing ever goes well for him & you don't see him enough. :'( The first time you see brad is in rarity's boutique when he demands cake so rarity walks out on him & then proceeds to run him over with his own car." Brad is a male human whom Rarity and Twilight Sparkle date. __TOC__ Characteristics He seems to be portrayed by Nicolas Cage for some reason. Furthermore, he seems to panic and scream a lot, and is a very unlucky character. Brad and Flash Sentry/Not-Brad As "Brad" was the earlier fan-given name for the character known as "Flash Sentry", and the Nicholas Cage-influenced Brad represented that character in the Parody Series, the real Flash Sentry is shown in EQUESTRIA GIRLS *Movie Accurate Remake*, where he speaks with the real Brad. In the episode's ending credits, he is referred to as "Not-Brad". This Flash Sentry is a human teenage boy with orange skin, blue spiky hair, and blue eyes. He wears a white T-shirt with his cutie mark in the middle as its logo, a black jacket with white and red stripes, blue jeans, and sneakers. Fates Brad is a very unfortunate character, having suffered from many bizarre fates: * "Celestia's Reign": Has his mind directly controlled by Twilight Sparkle (as a Reaper), and Rarity to end her attraction to him. * "Hospital Visit": Run over by Rarity's car, and had his leg cut off by an APPUL. * "Politics": Trampled by a large, anthropomorphic bee. * "Cosmonaut Quincenera": Was a fleet of spaceships, allied with Principal Celestia and a fleet of Twi-Reapers, in her war against Vice Principal Luna. * "Dating": Chased out of Applebee's by a swarm of bees, and rammed by an APPUL with a muscular body * "Physics": Stabbed by Rainbow Dash and put into a bag, and being knocked into space by Applejack. * "Spike's Chill Evening": Converted to a Husk. * "Discord's Awakening": Turned by Discord into a seapony, cloned into three, placed inside his aquarium, and tormented by bees. * "How the Queen Stole Bradmas": Taken away by a line of donuts to the Buckingham Palace and gets defeated by the Queen. * "Special News Report": Is selected by Twilight as a sacrifice to the APPULS. * "Applejack's Day Off": Attacked by APPULS, but disguises himself as an APPUL while dancing with Applejack. * "Deleted Scenes": Used by Applejack and an APPUL for the Synthesis of two worlds. * "Vengeance, Thy Name Is Apples": Joined SPORK-COM to fight Black Appul and end his occupation of Ponyville. * "Day of the Flutter": Is used as one of many (inevitable) prizes at the Wheel of Brad in "Pinkie Pie's Super Quiz" * "The Horsening": Falls from the sky and crashes to the ground. * "The Great Appul War (PART 1)": Visited Canterlot Castle and sprayed graffiti; "Brad 2.0" can be later seen on a gravestone. * "Highway Bobbery": Used as "Seven Dragon Brads" as an attempt to summon Overlord Faust. * "A Real Spooky Day (PART 1)": Was one of four stone heads carved on a mountain, which was named "Mount Bradmore" after him. * "A Real Spooky Day (PART 2)": Was present among the members of the final audience for "Pinkie Pie's Super Quiz". * "MEET SUPERMAN SAM": Was a member of Superman Sam's musical band, "Super Smash Mouth". * "The Rise of Sid Megabus": Runs away from Sid Megabus. Gallery 324364.png|But not for long ... Brad!!.png|Brad wants cake!!! Brad!.png|Brad behind a mirror, with an APPUL. screen 3.png|In the opening of the episode "Physics". Shoobebrad.png|Brad, cloned into three seaponies tormented by bees in Discord's aquarium. "Not the bees! Not the bees! Aaaargh!" Huskbrad.png|Brad as a Husk. Do not worry: Brad will eventually recover through some circumstance to suffer through another horrible day ... Samandhisfriends.png|Brad with his former bandmates during their days at "Super Smash Mouth": Supermam Pam, Superman Sam, and Superbad Steve. bradjoestar.png|Brad's Halloween costume, as Joseph Joestar. Trivia * While "Brad" was the brony fandom's early nickname for Flash Sentry before Equestria Girls was released in 2013, JakeWhyman was the artist who first used Nicholas Cage to represent Brad's character in the Parody Series. * Brad's fear of bees was derived from Nicholas Cage's over-the-top performance at the 2006 horror movie "The Wicker Man", in which he screams when cultists pour a bucket full of bees upon his head. ** "Oh, no, not the bees! Not the bees! AAAAARGH! All over my eyes! MY EYES! Aaaargh!" See also *Bradette, his gender-bent counterpart in "EQUESTRIA GUYS" *Alan Smithee, another character with another list of fates and replacements Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Supporting characters Category:Miscellaneous